


Reunion

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [23]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: It has been years since they graduated, their reunion is about to happen





	Reunion

“Ha-ru-hi!” The twins said as the front door of the Haruhi and Tamaki’s house was opened and they gave her a hug.

“How is being the Boss’ wife?” Hikaru asked.

“Do you have a bun in the oven yet?” Kaoru asked.

The two asked as they rubbed there cheeks onto Haruhi’s who was saved by Mori who was standing behind them and sat her down.

“Thanks, Mori-senpai.” Haruhi said smiling at the silent giant.

“Haru-chan! What did they mean by you have a bun in the oven?” Honey asked looking over at Haruhi with big doe eyes. Haruhi was speechless and looked to the twins with a glare who were whistling and trying to avoid eye contact with her.

“I will tell you later Mitsukuni,” Mori told his cousin and he was satisfied.

“Well I’m all glad we are here but I think it quite rude for you to have us waiting by your door Haruhi,” Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses of the bridge of his nose to stare her down.

“Right come in, Tamaki’s in the living room sulking,” Haruhi said as she led her guest into there apartment. True to her word there in the living room in the far left corner was Tamaki sulking growing mushrooms there.

“Tamaki! What did I say about the mushrooms!” Haruhi said.

“But!” Tamaki started turning to look at his wife as tears clouding his eyes.

“No buts. Everyone is here for the new year and you have to be a good host while I finish dinner.” Haruhi told him sternly. Tamaki looked back at the corner before getting up to greet the others.

“Good. Now I will be in the kitchen if you need me.” Haruhi said walking into the direction of the kitchen.

“So what are you sulking about this time Tamaki?” Kyoya asked as they all sat down on the L shaped couch in the living room.

“Its because Haruhi-” Tamaki started.

“Is she leaving you like a cold turkey, and your not getting any?” Kaoru asked.

“No that’s not it.” Tamaki said.

“Is she not allowing you to have extravagant parties like you used to hold at your old place?” Honey asked.

“Yes, but that not why I-.” Tamaki said.

“Is it because how you are now getting grey hair?” Hikaru asked getting a demented scream coming to form Tamaki as he checked his head for any noticeable grey hair.

“I don’t have grey hair,” Tamaki whined glaring at Hikaru for his tease.

“Then why?” The twins asked.

“It’s because Haruhi does not want to know the sex of the baby! I want to know if I get a little prince or a princess!” Tamaki cried and everyone but Kyoya looks at him surprised.

“What!” They all shout.

“Would you guys stop with all the yelling you are being rude to our neighbors,” Haruhi said as she came into the room and she was instantly surrounded by the guys.

“So you do have a bun in the oven.” Kaoru said, “I knew you weren’t getting fat.”

“What?” Haruhi said.

“They are talking about the baby your carrying,” Kyoya told her.

“You told them?!” Haruhi said glaring over at her husband. “I thought we agreed to tell them together over dinner.”

“But~” Tamaki whined.

“But nothing!” Haruhi yelled at him, as the other laughed as Haruhi gave Tamaki a piece of her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.  
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:  
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
